Sobre Sirius Black
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele era muitos homens. E nenhum, ao mesmo tempo.


_**AVISO:**_ _Já ouviu falar em fics com cenas para maiores de 18 anos? Essa tem, e mtas mesmo. Cuidado ao ler, pois a história é minha e escrevi como __eu__ quis, então não reclamem se vocês se assustarem com algumas partes de sexo e violência, ta? Você foi devidamente avisado!_

* * *

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Sobre Sirius Black

Sinopse: Ele era muitos homens. E nenhum, ao mesmo tempo.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

Status: Completa

Observação:_Primeiro pedaço de música usado é Not Enough, Lacuna Coil. O segundo pedaço de música que uso é Sahara, Nightwish. Terceira parte de música é Poison, Tarja. Quarto trecho The Path to Decay, Sirenia. Quinto trecho é Whisper, UnSun. _

**Itens:** _Bellatrix Lestrange, Nc17_

**N.A.: **_A fic é para o III Challenge Sirius e Hermione, do fórum 6V. E a fic é muito mais para a Tainara linda mestra do chall, do que para o chall em si. Faz tempo que me comprometi comigo mesma a escrever algo decente para ela e agora mando isso. Taí, sincera desculpas, mas aí está. Amo-te e morro de saudades. Que Agosto chegue logo._

_Agradeço a Sami (Evo) perfeita que faz comentários perfeitos e eu amo mais que a mim mesma! Amo-te. Comentários lindos, perfeitos, adoráveis e que me fazem rir. Demais da conta._

_Agradecer a Tarja por regravar Poison, do Alice Cooper e ao Lacuna Coil e UnSun por terem cd's tão perfeitos, principalmente o Shallow Life do Lacuna. Ah, também agradeço ao Sirenia por ter a música The Path to Decay, ajudou e muito nessa fic._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

_**Sobre Sirius Black  
**_

_por Fla Cane_

**1 - O Sorriso de Mona Lisa**

Sirius Black era como um quadro. Um quadro com o lado esquerdo maior que o direito, um quadro onde o sorriso era escondido por um enigma. Um quadro falso de tintas negras e mentiras. Hermione observava o mesmo quadro já fazia dez anos. Desde que ajudara Harry a salvá-lo e desde que ele voltara da sala escura e do véu.

Pois Sirius Black havia retornado do véu como se tudo fosse um belo dia no campo. Nada a contar, nada a acrescentar. _"Sem comentários, obrigado!"_ E tudo que o envolvia, parecia uma grande mentira. Pois ele era como o sorriso de Mona Lisa, falso, sem explicação e um abismo, que a tragava e a fazia parar toda sua vida e ficar a observar.

A maior mentira já contada. Sem explicação, mas com milhões de teorias.

**2 – "…I don't want to be safe, I want to go down with you."**

As letras da música batiam de encontro a ela, a deixavam triste. As letras vinham em sua mente, como que a protegendo das dores e do sofrimento. Foram pegos, seriam mortos. Tudo estava acabado. Ela o via com o canto do olho, ele estava acorrentado ao chão, a face contra as pedras frias e molhadas.

Não sabia se ele estava morto, ou se estava vivo. Não sabia se eles tinham encontrado os outros, mas bastava que os tivessem encontrado. Pediriam a Harry para que os buscassem, para que se entregasse em troca da vida deles. E ele trocaria, ele daria a vida dele pela vida deles dois.

E isso não poderia acontecer. Ela dera a dela para não deixar que Sirius morresse sozinho, mas a idéia dos Death Eaters era outra. Ela se enganara, e esse engano custaria caro. Para todos eles.

O viu se mover e desejou ardentemente que Sirius nunca a olhasse nos olhos ao ser capturado. E que ela nunca se lembrasse da frase da música que a condenara a vê-lo ser machucado e a deixar que a machucassem. A ser tocada e sangrar por não deixá-lo sozinho, como ele sempre estivera. Por que Sirius conseguia ser uma estrela e um vazio ao mesmo tempo, sempre sozinho.

Mesmo na morte.

**3 – Sobre Sussurros.**

Não era de todo errado. Na verdade, Hermione sabia exatamente que era certo. Certo porque o vira deitado na cama, esticando o corpo todo enquanto acordava e mostrando aos pequenos e insignificantes raios de sol seu corpo sem roupa alguma. Ele gostava de dormir assim e sabia que mais dia menos dia, ela o pegaria sem roupa. Todo dia de manhã ela vinha lhe acordar, mas ele sempre já estava de pé e vestido.

Essa manhã ela viera mais cedo, viera ver o que poderia estar deixando o quarto de Sirius tão inquieto a noite, com leves batidas e gemidos abafados. Mas não vira nada, a não ser pelo corpo dele. O corpo que se esticava por sobre os lençóis, enquanto um dos braços ia até a cabeceira e, com a mão, puxava um cigarro do maço. Os lábios seguraram o cigarro e a mão acionou a varinha, fazendo o fogo arder na ponta do cigarro preso aos lábios que sorriam.

Ela percebeu que ele a olhava, mas nada disse, apenas continuou lá, sorrindo, fumando e nu. Cinco segundos e Hermione teve que ter mais forças do que nunca para abaixar a cabeça e sair, sem nada a falar, sem olhar para mais nada.

Na mesma noite, ouviu os gemidos abafados e dessa vez ele disse um nome, que Mione não conseguiu acreditar no começo, mas depois entendeu que era exatamente em quem ele deveria pensar em momentos como aquele. Apoiou seu corpo à parede que era colada a de Sirius e o ouviu, gemendo e movendo-se rápido, dizendo entre sussurros roucos, várias vezes:

-Bella.

**4 – Onde Mora a Vontade**

Quem conhecia Sirius, conhecia uma ou duas de suas faces. Ele tinha milhões, conseguia ser pessoas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Encantador, Cavalheiro, Grosseiro, Inteligente, Ignorante, e outras mil. Ele sabia que havia alguém catalogando todas essas faces, todas essas diferenças. O problema é que tal pessoa não sabia estar sendo catalogada também. De um modo diferente e sem motivo, mas catalogada.

Já fazia oitos dias desde que ela o vira na cama, desde então a face que ela mostrava era de vergonha. Enquanto ele não estava por perto ela era só sorrisos, mas quando Sirius se aproximava, ela se fechava, parava de conversar e até de olhar para os lados. Sirius se divertiu com isso nos primeiros dias, querendo que ela falasse algo, mas ela ficou em silêncio. Apesar disso, continuou a ir acordá-lo. Agora com uma hora de atraso, mas não deixou de ir.

No nono dia, ele esperou na cama, sem se mover, sem se cobrir, apenas esperando. Fechou os olhos e ouviu a porta se abrir devagar e um suspiro de susto escapou pela boca dela. Sirius não estava nem um pouco preocupado com a reação dela, na verdade, queria que ela lhe olhasse, que ela visse o efeito que causava nela ao saber que ela o veria sem roupa alguma. Um sorriso malicioso rasgou seus lábios com força, e Hermione deixou outro suspiro de surpresa escapar por sua boca ao vê-lo sorrir.

**5 – "…1001 nights unseen, The philosopher and the queen…"**

Ela não jogava aquele jogo, de jeito algum. Mas Sirius jogava com muitas mulheres, e sempre terminava sozinho. Passava noites a dizer coisas sem sentido, e ela sentada na poltrona apenas ouvia. Era como se tudo não fizesse sentido algum, mas Hermione o deixava falar, dizer provérbios para os jogos que ele jogava, para que eles fizessem sentido. Não falaria nada, ele voltara fazia dois dias, e a tratava tão bem, como nunca a tratara antes. Conversas, discussões, debates e todo o tipo de coisas acontecia entre eles, e Hermione sempre ganhava. Mas isso porque ele deixava. Ela sabia, e gostava.

**6 – Nós Queimamos Juntos**

Sirius poderia ser tudo, menos bobo. Ele poderia se fazer de bobo, mas não era. Não até aquela noite, ao menos. Ela já estava no banho fazia alguns minutos, pode se dizer, meia hora. E Sirius estava esperando que ela saísse, parado perto da porta de seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu, enrolada na toalha, com os cabelos ainda pingando e os olhos abaixados, como se procurasse algo no chão.

Hermione já sabia que ele estava lá, tinha plena certeza, e quis saber, quis entender. E o provocou. Claro, uma provocação sem motivos, apenas para entender. Mas mesmo assim, uma provocação. Passou por ele sem lhe olhar, um pé trás do outro, um sorriso escondido em seus lábios ao vê-lo ficar sem reação, sem fala e sem fumar o cigarro.

Agora entendia.

**7 – De Todos os Casais...**

"O que classifica um casal, Sirius?" Harry perguntou, dando risada de Hermione, que o olhava como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

"Você e Ginny são um casal." Hermione respondeu antes que Sirius pudesse ao menos pensar na resposta. Sirius recostou-se na cadeira, observando a morena limpar a estante com um espanador.

"Por que nos beijamos?"

"Por que se gostam." Aquilo pareceu irritá-la um pouco, e Sirius teve que rir.

"Então somos um casal, Mione." Hermione virou-se tão rápido que os ossos de seu pescoço se estralaram ao ouvir Harry falar isso. O olhou novamente com surpresa.

"Não fale besteiras, Harry."

"Posso expressar minha opinião?" Sirius perguntou e ela deu de ombros. "É o máximo que posso fazer para me expressar desde que voltei."

"Já se passaram dois meses, Sirius."

"Existem vários tipo de casais." Ele começou, ignorando a fala dela. "Você e Ginny, são um tipo de casal. Você e Hermione são outro tipo de casal. Eu e Hermione somos outro tipo de casal."

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam perigosos e Sirius gostou disso, e olhou para Harry, vendo que o rapaz dava risada da cara da garota.

"Você e Hermione, Sirius?"

"Claro. Moramos juntos, conversamos sobre tudo, brigamos sobre tudo." Acendeu um cigarro e a viu ficar ainda mais nervosa, odiava aquele cheiro. "Não nos beijamos, não dormimos juntos, mas gostamos um do outro."

"Quem disse que gosto de você, Sr. Black?" Hermione o desafiou e por seis segundos contados, o silêncio permaneceu na sala. A campainha tocou e Harry se levantou, rindo e foi atender, deixando os dois ainda se fitando, sérios.

Hermione se virou e continuou a limpar, sabendo bem que Sirius teria uma resposta para aquilo. Ele sempre tinha resposta para tudo. Esperou pacientemente por ele responder, mas o silêncio continuou e ela estranhou. Entretanto não se virou, não falou nada e muito menos percebeu que ele andara até ela, tomando-lhe a nuca com uma só mão e segurando-a no lugar. Sirius era tudo, menos delicado. Outra face.

"Gosta, tanto quanto eu."

Aquilo tinha que significar alguma coisa. Tinha!

**8 – "…I want to hurt you just to hear you, Screaming my name…"**

Ele gritou o nome dela, ouvindo-a chorar de dor. Não conseguia vê-la direito, apenas a corrente e parte do corpo dela, pendurados. Via as mãos dela presas na corrente, sangue escorrendo dos dedos. Os pés não tocavam o chão, ela estava muito alta. Moveu-se pelo chão imundo, conseguindo vê-la e ver quem a atacava. Sua visão tremeu, e Sirius não teve certeza se fora o mundo ou sua mente. A cena que se passava era a pior que já vira.

Hermione tinha as mãos atadas por correntes de elos prateados, o corpo pendurado, um dos braços parecia quebrado. O rosto estava levantado para o teto, a boca se abria e fechava com os gritos que escapavam de sua garganta. As roupas estavam rasgadas, sujas e cobertas de sangue. Tinha cortes em todo o corpo, braços, pernas, barriga, rosto, mãos, pés. Tudo deixava um corte na carne clara aparecer e escapar o sangue.

Na frente da morena estava Bellatrix, sorrindo e olhando-a, procurando outro lugar para acertar com a navalha. A lâmina pingava sangue e Bella parecia fascinada. Era como um brinquedo raro na mão de uma criança pobre.

"Sirius!" Hermione gritou, pedindo ajuda.

Sirius fechou os olhos, ao ver que Bella investia contra o corpo de Hermione. Outro grito de dor, o choro mais alto. Quantos mais tempo ela agüentaria? Sirius colocou sua máscara de impotência. E não saberia quando poderia tirá-la.

**9 – Problemas E Soluções**

Jogou-a na cama, os cabelos dela se espalhando pelo lençol. Eram cachos castanhos, nos quais seus dedos se enrolaram e puxaram. Ela gemeu, ela sorriu, ela sentia cada toque. Eram os primeiros toques de qualquer espécie no corpo dela, nas cicatrizes, no corpo cheio de curvas. As roupas foram retiradas dos corpos, uma a uma. Os lábios sedentos de Sirius beijando e sugando cada pedaço de pele clara que aparecia. Mas a ânsia de tocá-la mais profundamente era maior que qualquer outra naquele momento.

Abriu as pernas dela com as suas, afastou a renda branca de algodão e deixou seus dedos sumirem dentro do corpo dela. Quente, úmido. Ela gemia, sem se importar com alguém que pudesse estar na casa. Ele a olhava, observava sua mão por dentro da renda, movendo-se com força contra ela. Sorriu, ela gemia, sorria e sussurrava palavras desconexas.

Os dedos pequenos dela seguraram com força seu membro, movendo-o para cima e para baixo, com força, com vontade. Ela o queria e o levou até o mesmo lugar que a mão dele estava, forçando-o para dentro de si mesma. Sirius gemeu quando se enterrou sem cuidado algum no corpo dela, sendo acolhido devagar. Ela gemia, pedia por mais e Sirius a beijou, nos lábios, pela primeira vez.

O movimento dos corpos parou, o beijo tornou-se importante. A língua de Sirius deslizou pelos lábios dela, recolhendo cada pequena gota de saliva, como se quisesse decorá-la. Os lábios dela sugavam os dele, puxando-os até que doessem, e os soltava, apenas para começar tudo outra vez.

Elevou o quadril, mostrando que queria que ele continuasse. Teve em resposta uma estocada seca, sem carinho algum. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos dele percorrerem milhões de cicatrizes em suas costas ao mesmo tempo, puxando-a para que se sentassem. Um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios dela quando se encaixaram novamente, mas ela sorriu.

Não foi necessário que falassem nada, os olhares se cruzaram e Sirius não conseguiu mais desviá-lo. Prendeu-se nos cachos castanhos escurecidos e deixou que ela ditasse o ritmo, que ela comandasse a situação. E o que viu, foi uma garota inclinar o corpo para trás, os olhos colados aos dele, o quadril a se mover ligeiramente. Os seios descobertos balançavam conforme ela se movia e Sirius teve que segurá-los com ambas as mãos, apertando-os entre seus dedos.

O clímax foi como explosão para ambos, que gemeram alto e pareceram que estavam a se afogar. As mãos dele a seguraram e no suspiro final de seu orgasmo, ele a beijou, calmo, sincero, único. E Hermione não o abraçou, não o acariciou, mas o beijou como ele a beijava, deixando sua língua acariciar a dele. Enquanto seu corpo parecia querer sugá-lo para dentro de si, fazendo com que tivesse espasmos.

Olharam-se nos olhos e Sirius teve certeza de que Bella tinha ido embora.

**10 - "…Feels like I'm growing weaker, much weaker each day…"**

Com a ponta da língua pegou a gota de água que escorria pelo queixo dela, vendo a pele se arrepiar. Seus olhos colados aos dela. Um maldito ano desde que voltara, seis meses desde que a vira saindo do banheiro somente de toalha. Ela estava lhe provocando. E ele estava aceitando a provocação.

Uma de suas mãos percorreu a linha do maxilar dela, segurando o queixo com força e levantando-o. Beijou a pele clara e sugou, deixando marcas. Hermione nada fez, apenas ficou parada, ainda segurando o copo de vidro entre os dedos. Estavam sozinhos, como há muito não ficavam.

Escorreu sua mão livre para entre as pernas dela, tocando-a e sentindo-a. Ela estava estremecendo com cada toque seu, dos dedos ou da língua. Riu disso. Ela era nova, inexperiente e ele adoraria brincar com isso.

"Me acorde amanhã, garota. Me deixe te mostrar algumas coisas."

Hermione teve que se escorar na pia perto de si, a mão deixando o copo cair no chão e se quebrar em milhões de cacos. A respiração tão rápida parecia que faltaria, a força das pernas faltando, a calça aberta escorregando milímetro a milímetro junto com ela. Sirius estava mostrando-se pela primeira vez desse jeito.

**11 -** **"…Like heroine, you course in my veins…"**

Ela estava na porta havia alguns minutos, a mão que segurava a maçaneta tremia. Era noite, ela estava sem sono. Ele acabara de sair do banho, o cheiro do sabonete ainda soltando-se da pele dele. Estava na cama, deitado, um cigarro na boca e o corpo nu. Sorriu ao vê-la tremer. Era exatamente essa reação que queria dela, deixando-a sem o corpo dele por mais de um mês. Ele mesmo quase não agüentara. Mas fora forte, tivera outros meios de alívio. Porém, tinha certeza de que ela não teria. De que ela não procuraria mais ninguém.

"Você é o pior tipo de pessoa que pode existir na face da terra, Sirius Black."

A porta bateu com força no batente e ela entrou, jogando os cabelos negros como a noite para trás. As unhas grandes e pintadas de vermelho correram por sobre os fios do cabelo, para que disfarçasse a tremedeira de sua mão.

"Bella, você precisa entender que nosso vicio é um só." Não se moveu, apenas esperou enquanto ela se aproximava. "Sexo com você é meu prazer. Para você, é um vício."

Ela se deitou por cima dele. Ele riu dela.

**12 – Colisão**

Sentou-se no sofá, no colo dele. Uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele, apoiando sua testa no ombro. Ele ficou imóvel, sem entender realmente o que estava acontecendo. Esperou. Ela respirava levemente, a ponta dos dedos segurando a camisa regata branca dele. Era a primeira vez que ela tocava alguém desde que foram capturados. Desde que falara para ela que era sozinho.

"Eu levei anos demais para entender o que você é, Sirius." Respirou fundo, afastando o rosto do ombro dele, olhando-o nos olhos. "Levei anos para entender quem te ocupava por tanto tempo. Mas você ainda diz o nome dela quando se satisfaz sozinho."

Sirius ficou sério, não gostava daquele assunto. Nunca falara naquele assunto com ninguém. Mas a morena parecia concentrada, e deixou seguir. No momento, e desde muito tempo, ele só tinha a ela.

"Bellatrix te possui mesmo morta. Ela te consome, te engole, te usa. Você lembra de cada noite, dia, tarde, madrugada. Todos os segundos que passou enterrando-se no corpo dela, não lembra?" Ele assentiu e Hermione sorriu, os olhos nunca deixando os olhos dele. "Ela está junto de você toda vez que se toca. Ela sussurra no seu ouvido a velocidade que gosta, pede para ir mais rápido e mais fundo. Bella nunca vai morrer, porque ela ainda existe para que você possa..." inclinou o corpo e seus lábios tocaram o ouvido dele, de leve, o hálito quente batendo contra a pele quente de Sirius. "Fodê-la sem precisar de mais ninguém. Por que na verdade, você não precisa de mais ninguém. Somente dela."

Hermione se levantou afastando-se de Sirius. E pelo canto do olho, Sirius viu Bellatrix sentada na poltrona no canto escuro da sala, olhando-o com aqueles olhos profundos e o sorriso ladino que ele já havia decorado. Hermione tinha razão, mesmo morta, ela estava ali.

**13 – Morra Comigo**

Sentou-se de frente para ele, sorrindo por Sirius ter aceitado ir tomar café com ela naquela padaria perto da casa. Ele estava olhando o cardápio quando ela percebeu o movimento atrás dele, e jogou-se no chão, embaixo da mesa, gritando o nome dele em aviso.

Explosões e gritos e Mione ouviu Sirius dizer que estava sozinho. Teve que levantar a cabeça, e olhá-lo escondida por detrás da mesa. Os olhos dele estavam presos a ela, um medo e uma dor se prenderam ao cinza, que ficaram claros demais, mortos demais. Teve que agir, teve que se mostrar. Teve que morrer com ele.

**14 – Liberdade, por favor?**

"Se me tocar, vai se arrepender, Sirius."

O moreno parou com a mão no ar, milímetros de tocar a pele da morena, encostando em uma das cicatrizes nas costas. Ela estava a cortar ervas para fazer uma poção, para amenizar as dores que sentia nas cicatrizes no frio. Um ano desde que sobreviveram as torturas.

"Precisa de ajuda para colocá-las?" Colocou o cigarro na boca e segurou uma das bandagens com a poção já pronta, sentindo o cheiro doce. Era uma bandagem grossa e larga, que cobria muito bem quase todas as cicatrizes do braço dela.

Setenta e cinco. Hermione fora cortada com a navalha setenta e cinco vezes. E cortes de navalha não somem, não quando feitos com aquela força. As cicatrizes eram para sempre.

"Quando eu terminar, vejo." Respondeu sem parar seu trabalho. Estava com dores em todo o corpo, as mãos tremiam, os dedos que foram cortados não ajudavam. As articulações doíam, mesmo que a casa estivesse com um feitiço de aquecimento, o frio do lado de fora, entrava e penetrava sua carne. Era impossível não sentir dor.

Ele a ignorou e a tocou, correndo a ponta dos dedos por uma cicatriz no ombro direito. Ela bateu a faca e a mão no balcão, mas Sirius não parou, a culpa o corroia desde que foram pegos.

"Deveria ter ido embora." Era a primeira vez que ele se manifestava sobre o ocorrido.

"Não deveria ter me olhado." Ela respondeu, sentindo-o correr a ponta dos dedos em outra cicatriz, dessa vez em seu braço. "Não iria deixá-lo sozinho."

"Sempre estou sozinho." Respondeu sem pensar, e a viu jogar a faca no balcão, as ervas junto e se virar, afastando-se de seu toque.

"Que ótimo. Eu deveria ter visto isso antes." O olhou nos olhos, negros de tão dilatadas que as pupilas estavam. "Morra, sozinho, Sirius. Mas me deixe em paz."

**15 – Bellatrix Black**

Ela estava sentada na ponta da cama, as unhas vermelhas segurando o lençol amassado. Sirius parou na porta, observando a morena lhe fitando. Hermione estava deitada dormindo em sua cama, mas Bella estava ali, parada sem dizer nada. Um ano após da última vez que a vira e lá estava ela, morta e viva. Ele não entendeu.

"Uma garotinha? Uma traidora?" a voz raivosa dela deixou Sirius saber que havia algo de errado com aquilo. "Fode com ela, como comigo? Sente o mesmo prazer?"

Não respondeu, não queria. Deixou cair as xícaras de café no chão. A morena se remexeu na cama, mas não acordou. Bella a olhou e sorriu. O corpo dela estava descoberto e Sirius percebeu que todas as cicatrizes de suas costas apareciam. O bumbum para cima mostrava poucas cicatrizes, mas as que lá tinham, eram finas.

"Sabia que ela implorou para morrer? Para que a matassem em seu lugar?" a voz de criança dela irritou Sirius e ele se aproximou, mas se deteve ao ver a navalha na mão direita de Bella. "Você vai amá-la? Vai saber o que é isso?"

Hermione remexeu-se na cama, virando-se de barriga para cima. Não acordou, mas suas mãos mexeram-se para seu baixo frente, tocando-se entre suas pernas. Sirius a olhou, como se aquilo lhe lembrasse algo. Ouviu a risada de Bella, vendo-a olhar também para a garota deitada.

"Eu fazia isso. Era o tesão que você me deixava e eu tinha que tê-lo, mesmo em sonhos." Sirius lembrou-se de ver Bellatrix fazer aquilo algumas vezes. Era excitante e bizarro. Aquilo era diferente. "Vai matá-la. Não com as próprias mãos, por que não tem coragem. Mas não vai amá-la, não vai ficar com ela o resto da vida. Ela vai se matar por não conseguir nem fazer você amá-la. Coloque uma máscara de mentira em sua face e mate-a de uma vez. Faça logo!"

Sirius olhou Hermione e a ouviu gemer, vendo-a mover as mãos contra seu próprio corpo. Mas no segundo seguinte ela parou de mexer as mãos e as deitou ao lado do corpo, suspirando e descansando. Olhou para Bellatrix, mas ela não estava mais lá. Nem as unhas vermelhas, nem o corpo. Algo havia ficado para trás, e também as palavras dela, ecoavam em sua mente.

Deitou-se ao lado de Hermione, olhando o corpo dela. Ela estava nua e o cheiro de sexo estava preso ao quarto. Ela estava respirando calma, os seios mexendo-se conforme a respiração, a pele clara pela luz do sol que entrava. Ele sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer, sabia muito bem que ele usaria pela última vez, uma última máscara.

Segurou a navalha com a mão esquerda e cortou o pulso direito, um extenso corte. O sangue escorreu pelo braço, para a cama. Perdeu totalmente a mobilidade da mão, deixando-a ao lado da cabeça de Hermione. A morena abriu os olhos no exato momento em que ele colocava a navalha em sua mão. Ela sentiu o sangue dele bater em seu ombro e sorriu. Um sorriso triste e sincero. Segurou a navalha, e junto com a mão dele, passou-a contra seu próprio pulso livre. A dor a fez fechar os olhos e ela sentiu que ele afastava a navalha de si, cortando o outro pulso. Ela sentiu dor outra vez, dessa vez chorando.

O gosto metálico do sangue atingiu sua boca ao beijá-la, o sangue de seu pulso cortado caíra na face dela. Ela o beijou e sorriu. Fracos demais e sinceros demais. Ele vestira sua última máscara. A de Sirius Black.

Mortos.

_Fim

* * *

_

_Comentem, sim?_

_Kiss  
_


End file.
